Home
by Ashabadash
Summary: "I'm going to miss him," Divya blurted. Raj raised an eyebrow. Divya then realized she had replaced 'it' with 'him.' A Divan one shot, went way longer than I thought It would cause I can't sleep. R


Passport, check.

Plane ticket, check.

Carry on and luggage packed, check.

Coffee for her and Raj, check.

Divya checked everything twice as she prepared to leave the Hamptons. Her things were packed away in boxes to be shipped to London; everything would be there by the time she moved into her house with Raj.

Home, Divya reminded herself. I'll be living with my HUSBAND at my HOME.

Soon, her hands began to shake and her anxiety came back. As her breathing quickened and her head began to spin, Divya ran to her purse and took out an orange pill bottle, extracting one small blue pill designed to calm her anxiety.

She calmed down after a while and looked at her watch. It was 9 am. Her flight left in twelve hours. Today was her last day at HankMed. She should probably make her way over there.

A fifteen minute drive later, Divya found herself in front of the Lawson brothers' guest house. Hank was in the kitchen, on the phone with, by the way his voice sounded, presumably Jill.

"Yea sounds great…" he said quietly. Hank looked up to see Divya walk in and grinned at her. "Okay, I got to go, I'll see you soon." He hung up and walked toward Divya.

"Hey," he said. "We've got a long list of To-Do's today, according to Evan," He held up a piece of paper with several addresses on it. "Hope you don't mind your last day being busy?"

"As long as you don't remind me it's my last day," Divya winced. "It sounds great."

Their first client, a young woman who was Nanny-ing triplet five-year old boys, was having trouble standing down by the Bistro on 22nd. As Hank's PA, her job ended up being to make sure the boys didn't cause too much trouble while Hank looked over Brittney, the babysitter.

"Hey, I know you," a woman approached Divya. With shoulder-length brown hair, stunning blue eyes and her Polish accent, the woman did seem familiar to Divya, but she couldn't place it. "You're Evan's girlfriend, right?" Hank, who was in earshot, snorted. Divya looked at the woman confused. "You might not remember me without blue skin?"

"Oh Ana!" Divya suddenly remembered Evan's Smurfish "friend". "Um, right…" she said to the Evan's girlfriend part. "Yea Evan's not really…"

"Oh don't worry, you'll make up," she said. "You two have passion, no? I saw it, when you two kissed," she winked at Divya and there was another snort from Hank. "Trust me on it. Well I have to go, good to see you," and she ran off, as quickly as she appeared.

Hank finished with Brittney (low blood sugar, he bought her a Gatorade and suggested bringing the boys to a park where they could run and she could sit and watch) and the two were on their way. "So, Evan's girlfriend, huh?" Hank laughed.

"It's a long story…" Divya said. But now the only thing on her mind was the kiss that Ana had brought up. She had stored those feelings she felt in the back of her mind after kissing Evan, convincing her that it was merely a friendly gesture to keep him from getting pummeled. She knew there was a spark, she felt it, and just thinking about their kiss brought back a whole electrical storm of feelings.

"Divya?" Hank's voice brought her back to reality. The reality that she couldn't have Evan, couldn't kiss him again. That she was marrying Raj and losing her career as a PA to work with the family business.

"Sorry, I'm back, just thinking," they went on their merry way.

Hank was right; it was a full day of chaos in their medical world. By the time 2 o'clock rolled around, she was wiped out. "You have time to come by for lunch before you leave for the airport?" Hank asked.

"Yea, I think I do," Divya said. Plus, she wanted to say a proper goodbye to the Lawson's. She hadn't seen Evan all day (not that she cared or anything…) and she wanted to see him before she left.

They arrived at the guest house and Divya raised an eyebrow as Hank made a lot of noise to get inside, banging doors and gates and "accidentally" kicking potted plants on the ground. "Hank…are you…"

"SURPRISE!" The sounds of voices screaming startled Divya and she stepped back into Hank a little. The kitchen/living room area was filled with their friends that the team had made since the beginning of HankMed. It wasn't a classic full on Hampton blow out, but it was enough.

"You like you're going away party Divya?" Tucker and Libby approached them and Divya, still startled, smiled and nodded.

"Good, it was all Evan's idea," Libby pointed over to the kitchen where Evan was avidly cooking up something that was bound to taste amazing.

"We couldn't let you go without saying goodbye," Tucker added.

"Oh how sweet," Divya finally found her voice and hugged the two teens close to her.

Needless to say, Divya enjoyed her party, and soon the guests said their goodbyes and the party dwindled down to just Hank, Evan, Jill and Divya.

"I'm going to drive Jill home," Hank said after some time. They both hugged Divya close, promising to see her soon as the three of them had been invited, all expenses paid, to the wedding in London in a month.

When they were gone, it was just Evan and Divya.

"So…" Evan rocked on his feet.

"So…" Divya shoved her hands in her pockets.

"What time do you have to be at the airport?" he asked.

"Seven, gives me enough time to get through security and such…" she looked at her watch.

"Its 4:30," they said at the same time, making Divya smirk.

"Great, you get to hang out with me until you go," Evan launched himself onto the couch beside her. "As the guest of honor, you can pick the channel…" He babbled on, but Divya simply stared at her friend.

The feelings were coming back, the spark from the kiss, as well as the anxiety. She closed her eyes and tried to picture what her life was supposed to come to. She was going to marry Raj, she'd work in his business, and they'd have their house in London…

Why couldn't she picture it? She closed her eyes and saw…Evan. She saw Evan and working for HankMed. She saw 2.5 kids and a house in the Hamptons with a white picket fence…

Her eyes snapped open and her hands began to shake. She left her purse in her car…

"…as long as you don't watch one of those sappy movies that girls always like to watch, or anything with giant spiders, because I'm still traumatized from this time Hank made me watch a movie with him when I was nine and…" Divya did the only other thing she could think of to calm her anxiety.

She reached a hand out to Evan, turned his face toward her, and crashed her lips to his.

He instantly reacted to the kiss, leaning back against the arm rest and pulling Divya with him. They put every amount of emotion into the kiss, but it wasn't enough.

"Bedroom," Divya whispered against his lips.

"My thoughts exactly," Evan replied. Without warning, or separating their kiss, Evan lifted Divya up and carried her to his bedroom, clicking the lock on the door behind him.

Divya lied in bed, the sheets wrapped around her torso, her fingers gently gliding across Evan's hairline and around his ear and he snored quietly into his pillow. How easy could it be to just stay here? Lying in bed with Even, unafraid of the world or any obligations outside that locked door.

Her watch read 6:15, she had to get going, she had to get on that flight.

She hated herself for it, but she had to do it.

Before she could stop herself, second guess herself, hate herself, she quietly climbed out of bed and got dressed, slipping out of the room with one last kiss on Evan's sleeping face.

"Goodbye Evan."

* * *

"Okay, you haven't said more than 'Hi there Raj' in a good half-hour," Raj said as they stood in line in security at the airport. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Divya said half heartedly. "Nothing's up, everything is fine."

"Divya, I've known you since we were five years old," Raj said, raising an eyebrow. "Seriously, spill."

"I'm going to miss him," Divya blurted. Raj raised an eyebrow. Divya then realized she had replaced 'it' with 'him.'

"This him wouldn't by any chance be someone similar to 'Evan R. Lawson, CFO of HankMed, would he?" Raj knew Divya too well.

"Raj, please don't…" she frowned.

"I knew there was something between you too," the way he said it, Raj didn't sound angry, or even slightly upset.

He sounded empathetic. And why shouldn't he be. He had been restricted of a real social life just like she had. They were forced upon each other. But Divya loved Raj like a best friend, like a brother, like Hank…

Divya did not love Raj like she loved Evan.

The thought that she could possibly…that she in fact DID love Evan sent her on a whirlwind of emotions. She looked up at her fiancé, her deep brown eyes as wide as her face would permit.

"You love him?" Raj asked. All Divya could do was nod. "Then go. Go on, get out of here…"

"Raj…what…"

"I'll head home, handle family things. Let's face it I'm better at that anyway," he cracked a smile. "Go tell this Evan guy you love him, and I'll talk to you soon." Divya was astonished. She couldn't move. "Now Divya…" she jumped out of line, swerving through the crowded airport until she was outside the front doors.

Divya was about to call for a taxi when she saw one pull up not too far from her and a passenger nearly roll out in haste. She recognized that frantic spaz anywhere.

"Evan…" she walked toward him and he handed a handful of cash to the cab driver.

"Divya! Thank god it was easier to find you than I thought…" Even ran up to her and, out of breath, he placed both hands on her shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Evan…" Divya started, but he shushed her.

"Divya, I just gave $100 to a taxi lady to drive insanely fast to get here, I gotta say something." Divya nodded and Evan began.

"Divs, don't get on that plane. Please, I'm begging you. I can't do it, I can't have another person I care about walking out the door never to be heard of again." His hands gently squeezed her shoulders.

"First of, you are my friend. One of my best, according to my brother, one of my few. Hank told me once that to have a friend that's a girl, I'd have to picture them as a cop or a professor…. But I don't have to with you. Because things with us are just natural, you know? We…" he gestured between the two of them. "We work, and you're not a giant spider!" Divya raised an eyebrow. "Long story…"

"Evan I…" but she was cut off again.

"Look, I know, we fight. And we bicker and we insult each other. You belittle me and I make somewhat sexist jokes…" he shrugged. "But that's us, and at the end of the day, we're still friends, we're still there for each other."

"But I didn't realize how much more you were to me than when I woke up this evening and you weren't there with me. You had gone Divsy and it nearly killed me. I thought I'd lost you, and all of the sudden, I realized that I couldn't function without you. That I didn't WANT to function without you. We're like two totally awesome halves of a whole genuine pizza pie. Do you get what I'm saying Divya?"

"To be honest Evan, you're rambling," Divya smiled, finally getting a word in.

"Oh, well, uh…" he looked at her for a moment.

"I'm just going to come out and say it…" he said. His hands slid down her arms and he entwined his lanky fingers with her delicate ones. "I'm in love with you Divya Katdare." His hands squeezed hers. "It's only been a few short months, but I know it in my heart of hearts, I love you. And it would kill me, shred me to a million and ten pieces to see you turn away from me here, in front of a freekin airport, and get on that plane to London." He stepped closer. They were toe to toe, eye to eye. "Don't leave Divya."

She was amazed, to say the least. Her heart, body, and mind were rushing with a million emotions all at once. She felt her chest tighten, a sign of her anxiety, and she did what had calmed her the last time she was anxious.

She leaned forward and kissed him.

It was softer than their more recent kiss. Gentle and caring, like they thought the other was just a whisper and if they kissed each other too hard, they'd disappear forever.

When they pulled away, their hands were still grasping each other's. She looked at them and noticed her hands weren't shaking as they were being held by Evan's.

"Oh Evan," she sighed, and for a brief moment, a look of regret passed by his steel blue eyes. That was, until she looked up and smiled at him widely. "I'm in love with you too," she said, grinning broadly. "I didn't even get through security, I had to come and find you…"

It took a full two seconds for Evan to register what she just said. When it came to his senses, Evan whooped and lifted Divya in the air, spinning her around and making her laugh.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the airport," Evan shouted. "She's staying home!"

Home. Not in her house. At home. With Evan. The man she loved.

* * *

(A fair amount of time later)

Divya paced the floor of the Lawson's living room.

"Divya, you have to calm down, you're going to drive a ditch in the floor," Hank said from the kitchen.

"Why didn't I just go pick them up?" She asked, referring to her parents at the airport. "They hate Evan!"

"I've grown up with Evan, it's impossible to actually hate him." Hank walked to her and handed her a cup of tea.

"Evan is the reason I'm living in the Hamptons as a PA, and not in London married to Raj, they hate him." Divya confirmed. Hank nodded in agreement. "I don't even know why they're coming here!"

"Me either, Divya, but it'll all be okay," Hank reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled in thanks. Just then, the sound of a car driving up and stopping alerted them both.

"Wish me luck?" Divya said before going outside.

"How was the drive?" She asked Evan as he walked past her, keys in hand.

"You know those headphones that block out all sound so all you hear is NOTHING?" Evan asked. "Yea, it was like that, but quieter, and tenser," Divya frowned and squeezed his wrist as he went inside. Her parents then approached, ever as pleasant as normal with her. They exchanged hellos and greetings and how was the flights all the way to the living room. When they sat down and the brother's Lawson figured out how to make themselves scarce, the Katdare's cut down to business.

"Divya, there's still a chance to save this wedding," her mother started. Divya's body deflated slightly.

"Raj isn't seeing anyone, I'm sure he'd understand this little…frivolous mishap you've had."

"Mummy, I didn't crash my car into a tree!" She responded when she called her relationship a mishap. "I fell in love. Raj knows that, he understood. Neither of us wanted to get married in the first place. We didn't love each other…"

"It was never about…"

"Exactly!" Divya exclaimed. "It was never about love. Don't I deserve that bit of happiness? I'm your only daughter, your only child…"

"So you would rather be with this…this Evan the Entrepreneur…"

"Actually, I'm a CPA," Even stepped into the room. "Certified Public Accountant, and I worked my ass off for it." He walked over next to Divya and placed a hand on the small of her back.

"Evan…"

"No, I think if they want to hate me or say I'm not good enough for you they should at least know who I am first. The real me, not the me you met that time at the horse track." Evan and Mr. Katdare locked eyes, and when neither said anything, Evan spoke up.

"Um, okay. I'm Evan R. Lawson. I'm a CPA and CFO of HankMed, a company that your daughter, my brother and I built up from scratch. I went to Chelsea University in New York to earn my degree and my busiest days are tax season. I like numbers, in my life, for a long time, they were the only things that made sense.

"My brother Hank is 3 years older than me, he's a doctor. My Dad, who left my family when I was 12, likes him better than me. My mother died of cancer when I was 15." Divya reached her hand out and discretely grabbed Evan's.

"I suck at all sports, but I like to cook. I watch a lot of TV, probably too much, and I don't think too much before I open my mouth to speak. But Mr. and Mrs. Katdare, I am in love with Divya. And whether you approve or not, I will continue to do so until the day I die…which, by the look in your eyes, sir, may be sooner than I had hoped…"

"Okay Ev, let me take it from here," Divya kissed him on the cheek. Even looked one last time at Divya's parents before making his way out to the beach to sit in the sand until the verdict was made.

Hours later, Divya found Evan looking out onto the Atlantic. "Hey you," she took a seat in the sand beside him. "That was a pretty impressive speech you gave back there."

"You think so?"

"Yea, screw being CFO of HankMed, you should run for office!" she teased, Evan laughed quietly.

"So how'd it go?" Evan asked.

"There was defiantly some screaming and yelling…" Divya started.

"And…" Evan was ever the impatient child.

"And…" Divya dragged out her news. "…you passed."

"I passed!" he felt like he did the day he passed the test to be certified public. "Really, they liked me?"

"I know, shocking, isn't it?" she poked fun. "My father was impressed by how you stood up to them, made your case, told him what he needed to know."

"And your _Mum_," he asked. Divya blushed and dipped her head.

"Mum was impressed by how much you loved me." Evan grinned and leaned back against the sand, pulling Divya with him so that she lied partially on top of him.

"I feel like there's a catch," Evan said, Divya giggled.

"Well, just a little one…" Divya grinned; she laced her fingers with Evan's. "Mum says she wants to plan our whole wedding. Knowing her, I'm sure she's already started…"

"That's assuming that I've asked you already, which, I'd just like to point out…I haven't." Even laughed and Divya's head jumped on his chest.

"Yes well, that's my mother for you. She assumes you will eventually." Evan smiled and with his free hand, twirled a strand of Divya's thick black hair around his finger. For a while, they lay there in comfortable silence, in the arms of those they loved.

"Hey Divs," Evan spoke up.

"Yea Evan?" it was quiet again and she turned away from the ocean to look at her love. He was smiling and Divya could see behind his glasses that his blue eyes were shining.

"Marry Me?" he asked.

"Evan, just because my mother is a planner like no other doesn't mean… I mean, I want you to really think this out before asking me…" Evan sat up, brining her with him, and he reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small, black velvet box, opening it to reveal a simple band of gold and silver with a princess cut diamond on top. "Oh good lord you have thought this through, haven't you?"

"You don't wear a lot of jewelry, and never anything too flashy. I thought of this one, and I talked to Hank about it and he thought it was perfect…" Evan looked up to Divya. "It's my mom's…" he explained.

Divya picked up the ring and looked at it for a second. It truly was beautiful, and tears reached the corners of her eyes at the thoughtfulness of it that Evan had put together.

"Divs, you're killing me here…" Evan sat impatiently. Divya was so emotional that she couldn't speak. She could only look at Evan; a smile all the way reaching her eyes, and nod.

"Yes?" Evan asked. Another nod. "Yes? Yes!" he slipped the ring onto her left hand and whooped loud enough for passers on the beach to hear and glance over. Evan leaned forward, kissing her hard and laying her back in the sand.

This was it for Divya; this was what she was looking for that only Evan could give her. It was that spark, that love, that light in her life.

It was that feeling of Home.


End file.
